WINTER-BALL-Secrets-And-Cahoots
CAT: Aaisha comes down the steps of her hive, striding to the ballroom, a glass vial in her hand. CCC: He's idly standing around the ballroom with his arms crossed, a frustrated look on his face. CAT: Catching sight of Nyarla she slows, a little hesitant before she calls out to him, "Nyarla... how're you?" CCC: "I'm fairly certain you can guess how I am right now." CAT: "...I'm sorry," she stops in front of him concerned. CCC: "You're fine." He waves her off. CCC: "How are you holding up after that fiasco?" CAT: "I-" she goes quiet, looking away with a confused expression. Her expression is thoughtful, fuchsia eyes staring into the room. CCC: "...Are you alright?" He steps a bit closer. CCC: "I know that wasp all...hectic." CAT: "...I'm... concerned," her hands clench a bit, "It... it was but it gave me... a lot to think about." CCC: "Mite I ask what's on your mind?" CAT: "Nyarla I..." she hesitates again but looks back at him, a little awed, "They listened to me. They stood down." CCC: "They did. You did well, Your Highness." CCC: "At least some good came out of that..." CCC: "I wish Lorrea hadn't have stopped me from taking out Antera in the beginning." CCC: "We could have avoided this fuckery." CAT: "Heh, I think it's more Your Imperious Majesty... or just Majesty..." she sighs before starting into the ballroom, "I'm not sure if it's good or bad... And we could have avoided it if I acted my station in the first place." CCC: "Simply not agreeing to be on trial? Agreed." CAT: "No, I would've agreed to be brought before them. But I AM Empress. I could have pardoned myself." CAT: "Antera listened when I stood my ground... there was something wrong with her." CCC: He shrugs. "It only means so much with whatever the hell wasp going on in her head." CCC: "She's nothing like Antera as I knew her, but of course she isn't" CAT: "Last I saw Scarlet had her, and Cara has been taken by Jack. Now Antera has been taken by Libby," there's a ping at her hip and she takes out her phone from a pink belt checking it. CAT: "I don't doubt that." CCC: "Yeah, exactly." CCC: "So Antera's dead as far as I'm concerned." CCC: "Eh, none of that is important anymore anyway, it's over now." CAT: Putting the phone away she stepped further into the hive, "For now. To me Antera is still a troll and until I get an explanation from Libby I still consider her one of mine. I'm sick of the Twinks taking us." CCC: "One of yours?" He smirks. CCC: "What's that supposed to mean?" CAT: "What?" she looks behind her pausing, "Well it's... it's exactly what it means? She's a troll and well..." Aaisha shrugs a little caught off guard by the question. CCC: He laughs it off, a tad awkwardly. "Just pretty possessive phrasing." CAT: "I uh, I'm sorry... does it bother you?" CCC: "No, it wasp just a joke." CAT: "Oh um," she blushes a little, "Okay..." Aaisha is quiet for a moment before she turns back around, boots clicking on the ground and she heads to the area decorated with olive and cobalt blood. CCC: "Hehe, I left a mess didn't I?" CAT: "...Yea. You did..." she crouchs down, vial flashing in her hand. "But. I'm sorry. I'm the one who asked you to try..." CCC: He follows her over to the blood. "I'll clean this mess too." He uncaptchalogues That sweater onto the blood, mopping it up CCC: "I'm fine, regrettably. I just wish Meira hadn't have jumped in the way." He stows the sweater away in his Sylladex, as if it waspn't already everpresent. CCC: "...What's the vial for?" CAT: She moves to push his hand away before he can wipe it up, but she's a little too slow. Aaisha straightens, a frown on her face. CCC: He seems genuinely confused. "Are you okay?" CAT: "Um, yea I just... Needed that." CCC: And up goes the eyebrow. "What for?" CAT: The frown deepens and she rubs an arm before putting the vial in the pack around her waist. CAT: "Just... something. I guess." CCC: He narrows his eyes. "Why?" CAT: "I thought... I'd get started on collecting samples for Libby. If she hadn't already... Now seems prudent." CCC: "...she already has samples, you know." CCC: "And my fresh blood is off the market." CAT: "Mm," she pouts a little, "Does she have samples from all of us? ...Brownblood? Blue?" CCC: "...why?" CCC: "...Are you trying to get in on her gene experiments?" CCC: "You really don't want in on that." CAT: "Wha- no!" she makes a face, "I have no idea how to do any of that! I just... need the samples." CCC: "What for?" He's straight faced now. No nonsense. CAT: "Why does it matter? I'm not gonna use it for anything bad," she turns her head to the side avoiding his gaze and tugging on the jacket she's wearing. CCC: "Aaisha." CCC: "What do you want my blood for? Don't make this a thing." He sighs the last part. CAT: She takes a breath and pushes out her cheeks, pouting, ear fins pulled close to her head and she's staring hard at the ground. CAT: Aaisha is refusing to speak. CCC: "Yeah, I've got reasons to keep my blood inside my body. But why can't you tell me why you want it /outside/ my body?" CAT: Her shoulders hunch and she starts scuffing her boot on the floor, kicking her leg back and forth. She mutters, "...doesn't want me to." CCC: His eyes narrowed even further. "Who doesn't want you to?" His tone wasp steadily growing firmer, but not harsh yet. CAT: "Mmph," she pushes out her cheeks further, and all she does in answer is tug on the red cape wrapped around her neck. CCC: "...Are you trying to be cute or are you implicating Lorrea?" CCC: "Both? Because the first is definitely working at least." CCC: "...the second is a bad sign though. What would Lorrea want with my blood?" CAT: A small smile sneaks onto her face, she stops puffing her cheeks out but it's enough of an answer... at least for the cute part. But she doesn't deny the Lorrea assumption. CAT: Aaisha's quiet, considering him over the cape. CCC: Her not denying Lorrea's involvemant isn't sitting well with him if his face is any indication. "This isn't a game, Aaisha. What does she want?" Now the tone is dipping towards harsh. CAT: She pulls back from him a little, hunching her shoulders more and then... a blush blooms on her face. CCC: He only crosses his arms. CAT: "... it's to help her." CAT: "So she won't get hurt... so she won't die." CCC: "..." CCC: "Give her your own blood." CAT: "She already has mine..." CCC: "Well ask someone else. Why does it have to be me?" CAT: "Well she, um," she shrugs her shoulders a bit, "She needs all of them... and since she's a jadeblood well isn't it her job to revive the troll race? With the Mother Grub and everything..." CCC: "She's not a mother grub." CAT: "She HAS one though. That she could give it to..." CCC: "It's a sprite." CAT: "We can fix that." CCC: "It can't use the blood as it is." CAT: "We can figure something out..." she's hunching down further. CCC: "I'm not an idiot and I'm no friend of hers. If it's my power she wants, she's not getting it." CAT: "Well you're her ally..." her frown is back, "It's not power it's just... blood." CCC: "Even ally is a sketchy term for us half the time. It's more than blood for me and I sure as hell don't trust her with it." CCC: "Even if it wasp normal blood I wouldn't want her to have it." CCC: "But /why does she want it/? CCC: " CAT: "Why? I could'v- what do you mean normal blood?" she's confused now, straighting up just a bit, "It could save her life that's why." CCC: "It won't save her life. She got shot, that's it." CCC: "And there are plenty of healthy trolls for her to get a transfusion from." CCC: "Why not ask Libby for her blood?" CAT: "It's not a transfusion she needs it's," a frustrated whine comes from the back of her throat. CCC: "It's what?!" CAT: She stops her foot a little, frustrated and she's torn as she turns around. CAT: "I can't, I can't.." CCC: "Yes, you can." CAT: Aaisha shakes her head, running her gloved hands through her hair and biting her lip. "She doesn't want me to I know she doesn't want me to." CCC: He scowls, tapping a foot irritably...and eerily on beat.. "She wants my blood, Aaisha. I don't give a fuck if she wants it secret. I'm not staying in the dark on this." CAT: A strangled noise comes from her throat and she tugs on her hair. "I. Fuck. Nyarla you can't tell. You can't let her know you know, you CAN'T. You have to promise me. She needs this I can't. I can't lose her." Her voice breaks. CCC: "So you'd keep me in the dark while you sell me out to her knowing the rocky terms she and I are on. Whatever, I promise not to tell her I know." CAT: "It's not selling you out I promise! I promise it's not and you can't tell anyone else either." CAT: "I. Ohgosh she really... she was really nervous about this." CAT: Aaisha is visibly distressed, holding herself and clinging to the jacket sleeves. CCC: He rolls his eyes. "You tried to con me out of my goddamn blood, but fine I won't tell anyone else either." CAT: "It wasn't conning... I mean I. I was just going to take it off the floor..." CCC: "Just. Why?" CCC: The foot tapping stops as he stands up straighter. CAT: A high pitched distressed trill is starting to come from her, ear fins flaring out before she's suddenly stepping forward and grabbing his wrist pulling him toward the entrance grip loose enough he could get out. "I can't, I can't, I can't, I-" CAT: She keeps muttering as she goes. CCC: "You can, but you won't." He's sounds annoyed, but he's letting her pull him along. He sighs, calmer now. "Aaisha, please. I'm your matesprit, you can tell me what this is all about." CAT: "I know, I know but she didn't even want to tell ME," she's pulling him into the hive, past the main hall and down the hallway, "You even just said it, you even did. If we were still on Alternian one of you would've killed the other by now but because of the Game... Shit. Fuck. She's gonna be so mad." There's the hint of tears in her voice. CCC: "Yes, we would have. Part of why I take such issue with you feeding my blood to her. I try to be civil, but that's a red flag in my book. Please, where are you taking me?" CAT: "My room," her voice is thick and when she stops at the end of the hallway, turning and unlocking the door there's tear tracks on her cheek. CCC: He stops her there, pulling her into him in a hug. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to make you cry over this. Things are tense. Really tense. Frankly, she makes me feel very unsafe." CAT: She leans into the hug, trembling and burying her face in his shoulder. "Both of you... I. I'm really... I. She may not trust me again, I trust you but she... Nyarla you really can't tell anyone, you can't, please." CCC: "I won't." CAT: "...I. Okay..." she pulls back, looking at him, "I... would you trust me? That, that I wouldn't let her do anything... bad. This isn't bad I promise it isn't. It only affects her." CCC: "...I'll trust you." CAT: "Even... even I don't tell you... I can.. I can ask Lorrea to tell you but... I don't want to break my moirail's trust like this. Please Nyarla... it will keep her from dying..." CCC: He sighs. "She'll pull through after that fight, Aaisha. She does not need my blood for it. Just, have her tell me soon enough. She's not getting a single drop from me until then." CAT: "It's for future fights, future fights... it's not something we can talk about in logs it has to be befooore you all leave..." she sighs, pulling back and pulling open the door pulling him through it. CCC: He lets himself be pulled into the room. "Yeah, I want my blood for future fights too. It's why I still plan to keep it all inside of me." CAT: "She doesn't need much... you could just give me the stupid sweater but.. I don't want it grabbing her sylladex." Aaisha keeps pulling him down the hall. CCC: "I don't know it's supposed to keep her from dying. It's not how my blood works as far as I know...Ari put her up to this?" CAT: "Pfft," Aaisha laughs, "No. No one. This is... it's natural. Everyone's, everyone's is needed not just you." CCC: "Ari is the only one who could possibly know about me yet and know more than me, even." CAT: "Your deal?" CCC: "Yes." CAT: "What does it do?" she stops at another door, quickly unlocking it into the same circular room that she lead him into her closet before. CCC: "This isn't natural, you know. Her needing everyone's blood. That's unnatural." CAT: "It's natural for trolls." CCC: "No, no it's not." CAT: "... don't you know any myths?" she's pulling him up the stairs now. CCC: "I do. Why?" CAT: "Well you don't know all of them apprently...." she mutters under her breath and finally lets go of him in front of another door at the top of the tower. Aaisha only hesitates a moment before opening it to a room much more brightly decorated than any of the stark stone walls of the hive. CAT: The room actually looks like someone lived in it, a dark soft light luminating the room with a purple glow. CCC: "You haven't given any hints aside from Vaguely saying that she needs everyone's blood." CAT: Aaisha looks back at him and frowns, motioning him into the room before going to rummage on a shelf. CCC: "I already know she eats raw troll, is she a day zombie?" CAT: "... well she does walk around in daylight." CCC: "Last I saw her she waspn't glowing like a goddamn rainbowdrinker." CAT: She gives him a look, a book halfway pulled from the shelf with a black cover and gray hands holding a jade green apple. CCC: He looks at the book."...Twilight...?" CAT: Aaisha finishes pulling the book from the shelf, a flush spreading across her cheeks. CAT: "Yes." CCC: "...I'm not pleased at the implications of this. But seeing all these myths and legends and fairy tales comb true in the medium, I won't even fight it." CCC: "So Lorrea's a rainbowdrinker and wants to feed on us all." CAT: "Ohmygosh n o." CAT: "She doesn't want to feed on us." CCC: "She has you collecting blood for her." CCC: "That's feeding on us." CAT: "I'm doing this myself!" CAT: Aaisha drops the book into a near by beanbag chair." CAT: "She's not a rainbowdrinker... at least not right now. She's not dead... or undead." CCC: "Then what? Is it some blood fetish?" CAT: "No, it's how she does become a rainbowdrinker." CAT: "A sample from every caste." CCC: "...." CAT: She follows the book down onto the beanbag, moving it to the floor. CCC: "Well it sucks for her, she's not getting mine." CAT: "Nyarla why. This could save her." CCC: "Save her how?" CAT: "She almost died. Protecting me. She can't take another hit like that." CCC: "Then have her stand down when the next of those assholes shows up." CCC: "She jumped in only a split second before me, I'll be faster next time." CAT: "I don't want EITHER of you to die." CCC: "And I don't need to be a damn rainbowdrinker to do it." CAT: Aaisha snorts, looking away. CAT: "Why does this bother you so much." CCC: "Because this is goddamned ridiculous and I'm still waiting on her next death threat before we kiss and make up so I can be open to the idea." CAT: "She doesn't want to kill you Nyarla!" CCC: "I didn't say she did. Only that she'd threaten to, which isn't new." CCC: "We'll make up eventually. As annoying as it is, we always do." CAT: "Ugh," she leans back in the beanbag staring at the ceiling, "Giving her the blood would help you, it might even build trust between you too. Are you sure you'll make up? That's assuming a lot, especially when you keep distrusting her at every turn." CAT: "...can't you trust me to keep my moirail calm? CAT: ' CCC: "I don't need a reason for it to bother me. If I don't want her to have my blood, then I don't want her to have my blood." CCC: "If I'm wrong, then we simply won't make up and I won't regret not giving her my blood." CCC: "And I don't care whether she's calm or not, that's between you and her until she brings it to me." CCC: "If she doesn't, I get to remain uninvolved, which is good." CCC: "Bad enough she accuses me of being pale everytime I show concern for her wellbeing." CAT: Aaisha snarls, lashing out at the wall behind her jumping up and walking to the far corner of the room. "And I don't want my moirail to DIE! I told you because I thought it would help... You still can't tell anyone. You still CAN'T." A touch of her psionics reaches out to him, but it's shaky easily brushed away like cobwebs, but enough to show how panicked her mental state is. CAT: "... she would talk to me about it... if her past relationship was bothering... she would," her voice is quiet and uncertain. CCC: "Aaisha, please calm down." He moves over to her for yet antoher hug. "I don't want to fight with you, especially not about her. I'll keep this underwraps and I'm sure she'd say something to you if it were significant. It's probably all sass when she says it." CAT: She let's him hug her, leaning into him a bit. "I don't want her to die..." CCC: "She won't die without my blood." CCC: "Besides, death doesn't really mean much. We get two lives and probably a ghost for each." CAT: "Pfftheh," she turns, letting her arms wrap around him, "I don't think we'd get two ghosts I think they'd just merge... I. I still want to try to bring you back." CCC: "Maybe one of the ghosts has to die first, double death is a thing." CAT: "Oh gross, no, no double dying." CCC: "And I'm fine at the Archives, I've got reason to be there." CCC: "Feel free to talk Ari into giving me vacation days, but I don't want to leave there." CAT: "B luh," she takes a deep breath and sighs, "Are you mad I tried to get you out?" CCC: "No." He shrugs into the hug. "The summoning idea wasp fun, we didn't know the Terrors would put the kibosh to it" CAT: "Mmm, I didn't think ghosts wouldn't be allowed in... Libby was making me mad. She's still making me mad and I don't know whether it's platonic or not." CCC: "And now we know they're not. Why don't you just talk to Libby about it?" CCC: "I'm pretty sure that you can simply bring things up with her instead of suspecting her from afar. When wasp the last time you two even spoke?" CAT: "... A while ago. Well I mean I greeted her at the party. And there was with Antera.. when she took Antera. Without talking to me. At all. About it." CAT: She twitches and lets go of him, her voice hard. CAT: "I am just a fucking wiggler to her. I'm pissed I even feel this way when she doesn't take me seriously." CAT: "Why should I bother talking to her?" CCC: He sighs. "Because it could circumvant all of this?" CAT: "Uuuugh, I can already tell you she won't listen. She'll just talk down to me." CCC: "Talk to her anyway." CCC: "Wigglers sit and whine. Trolls persevere." CCC: "I've been dealing with her temperamant since I met her. It's not so bad." CCC: "Yeah, you are a wiggler to her. Yeah, she'll talk down to you. Just something to get over." CCC: "I mean, you're not me, I guess. Every goddamn body's tried talking down to me." CAT: Aaisha groans, leaning against him forehead on his shoulder. "Nooooooooo it's annoooying, she's upsetting and won't even answer me properly prooobably I hate feelings." CAT: "I. I haven't talked down to you, have I?" CCC: "If she does, tell her to fuck off and get back to her later." CCC: "And you probably have. " CCC: He gives her a pat on the head. "If it's those black feelings that you hate so much...why not ship them away?" CAT: "Nooo, that's wooorse than Libby I'm sorry tell me if I do it?" She hesitately hugs him again, keeping her touch light. "Because shipping... like that. It's forcing I don't want to force it... run away from it?" CCC: "Shipping isn't so bad if you consant to it, it's a skill and a tool and it has interesting potential applications." CAT: "Mmm, yeea with consent I guess... I don't want to though I want to deal with it.. myself... I think Lorrea uses it a lot." CCC: "And Lorrea doesn't even ask. If I hadn't been eyeless and screaming my head off when she started it before that shitty trial I'd have called her out on it." CCC: "...also if I hadn't happened to have needed it." CAT: "I think it helps.. and she doesn't force it!" Aaisha chuckles burying her nose in his neck, "Yea see, it helps. She helps. I'm sure if you even set limits with her she'd respect them." CCC: "Eh, it has it's uses." CAT: "Yees," she stills, and them giggles, "Are you a shipper Nyarla?" CCC: "Hey, no. Never." He sounds just a tad defensive. "I know how to do it, but I don't use it." CAT: Aaisha giggles louder, "Oh but you still have it. You're a shipper Nyarla." CCC: "Uugggghhh. Aaisha, please. That title is disgusting." He's chuckling though. CAT: "Accept it, accept you're a dirty shipper," she laughs leaning back and pullling him toward the beanbag. CCC: He let's himself plop down in the beanbag. "I admit to nothing" He turns up his nose at the idea. CAT: She plops right down next to him and snuggles close, smiling. "Come on, let out your inner shipper. It'll be good for you hehe." She kisses his upturned chin playfully. Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha